Be still My Heart II
by Litacy
Summary: Pour ceux qui lisaient cette fic, venez lire la note.
1. Prologue:Comme si rien ne s'était passé

Attention tout le monde ,deuxième version de Be still my Heart ,bien que ce soit toujours pourri ,c'est mieux que la première version encore plus pourrite que celle-ci (et pourrite dans les deux sens vu que ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas fait de suite : / )

Bon je souhaite quand même une bonne lecture à ceux qui ont eu un courage Gryffondoresque pour cliquer sur le lien de cette fic et lire le baratin que chuis entrain d'écrire .

Be still my Heart

__

Prologue : _…Comme si rien ne s'était passé …_

Juillet 1997 .Ville de Sarlat la Canéda en France ,dans le Périgord noir .

Des enfants jouaient sur la grande place ,tandis qu'à la terasse d'un café réputé de la région ,les parents sirotaient des cocktails bien frais ,à l'ombre des parassols de chaque table .Les serveurs allaient et venaient ,un sourire crispé aux lèvres ,croulant sous la chaleur insoutenable qui était accentuée par leurs uniformes .

Au loin ,on entendait le son de la cloche ,celle de l'église de la ville ,qui indiqua qu'il était 16 heures .

Une jeune adolescente sortit d'une librairie ,des sacs plastiques remplis de livres en tout genre .Cette adolescente n'avait rien de bien particulier .Son visage ,un peu rond , qui lui donnait un air d'innocence ,était rougeoyant et son front était couvert de quelques boutons d'acnée ,normaux à son âge .

Sa chevelure blond cendré était broussailleuse et ondulée et tombait en cascade sur ses épaules ,tendues par le poids des livres qu'elle portait à la fois dans les mains et sur son dos .Ses vêtements semblaient négligés : un tee-shirt blanc mais jauni par le temps et une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux ,au bas élimé et dont la couleur, autrefois noire ,était délavée .

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Hermione Granger .Elle était accompagnée d'une femme qui , par déduction ,devait être sa mère ,du fait de leur ressemblance physique .

Hermione Granger ,bien que ,mis à part son goût prononcé pour la lecture (de plus en plus rare malheureusement chez les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ) ,semblait être une personne ordinaire ,ne l'était pas du tout .Bien au contraire ,puisqu'elle devait être la seule personne possédant des pouvoirs magiques dans les alentours (enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait .).

Oui ,vous avez bien lu ,cette adolescente était bel et bien une sorcière .Et sûrement une des plus brillantes du collège de sorcellerie où elle étudiait ,l'école célébrissime de Poudlard ,quelque part en Grande-Bretagne (bien que l'emplacement précis ,était divulgué , pour que les moldus ,personnes sans pouvoir magique ,ne puissent la trouver )

La mère de la jeune sorcière ,elle ,n'avait pas de pouvoir .Mais chaque été ,lorsque parents et enfants se retrouvaient après une longue année scolaire ,non sans être chargée d'aventures plus qu'intéressantes ,Hermione leur contait chaque jour ce qu'elle avait fait ,ce qu'elle avait appris …

Hermione aimait ses parents .Ses parents l'aimaient .Tout allait bien ,jusqu'à ce qu'arrive ce jour qui boulversera tout dans la vie de l'élève la plus intelligente de la maison de Gryffondor (Poudlard séparait ses élèves selon leurs qualités ,en quatre maisons : Gryffondor pour le Courage ,Serdaigle pour l'Intelligence ,Serpentard pour l'Ambition , et Poufsouffle pour la Loyauté .) .

La mère d'Hermione ,ayant pour profession d'être monitrice de colonie de vacances , avait proposé à sa fille de faire partie du voyage en France .Cette dernière avait bien entendu accepté .Le professeur Binns qui enseignait l'Histoire de la magie ,avait fait allusion lors du programme de la sixième année ,que de nombreux et puissants sorciers avaient vécu dans la région .

Un peu de culture pendant les vacances ne faisait pas de mal ,surtout pour une férue de l'étude comme elle .

Cependant ,si elle aurait su ce qui allait arriver ,elle aurait empêché sa mère d'y aller .

Voilà ce qui s'est passé .

Donc ,croulant sous la tonne de livres et demi qu'elle avait acheté ,profitant du quartier libre de sa mère ,elle rejoignit le café de la Grande Place de Sarlat ,là où nous étions au début de ce prologue .

" Hermione ,penses-tu qu'il faille que nous appelions un taxi pour tout cela ?ou bien un camion ? demanda narquoisement sa mère en commandant un cocktail coco-night .

-Très drôle maman ,très drôle .Crois-tu que Papa aimerait qu'on lui ramène une bouteille de vin blanc ?Il y a une bonne boutique là-bas .

-Oui vas-y ma chérie .Je t'attends là .Que voudrais-tu que je commande à ta place ?

-Un cocktail Sunshine s'il te plaît !A tout à l'heure 'man !

Et elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la fameuse boutique ?

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de " La fontaine des Vins " ,le carillon en cuivre résonna , indiquant au vendeur qu'une personne était entrée .

-Bonjour Mademoiselle .

-Hum ,sorry ,i can't speak french .

[bon on va dire qu'ils parlent anglais à partir de là lol ]

-Ah ,désolé .Que voudriez vous ?

-Pourriez vous me conseiller pour choisir un bon vin blanc s'il vous plaît ?

Après quelques minutes ,Hermione trouva enfin son bonheur et le vendeur ,peut-être charmé par son accent anglais ,lui fit un prix largement plus bas .

Tout à coup ,la porte d'entrée du magasin s'ouvrit à la volée ,et par la violence du choc contre le mur ,de nombreuses bouteilles d'eau de vie tombèrent au sol ,répendant leur contenu .

Une silhouette noire ,capuchonnée approcha d'eux .Et tout se passa très rapidement ,une baguette sortie ,un sortilège ,une lumière verte …Le vendeur tomba à terre .Mais il semblait encore sourire à la jeune sorcière ,qui ,ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir , sortit sa baguette aussi : " Stupéfix ! " 

Le meurtrier se figea d'un coup .

" Un mangemort ?se demanda Hermione . "

Elle s'avança vers lui et remonta la manche gauche de la robe noire ,et vit avec effroi qu'elle avait eu raison .

Mais si un mangemort avait réussi à entrer ici sans se faire remarquer ,c'était parce que… 

On entendit soudain une grande explosion ,des maisons s'effondraient ,des enfants et des femmes hurlaient …

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir .

La scène qu'elle put voir était horrible .Des corps dont certains membres manquaient , commençaient par pourir grâce à un sortilège spécial .Il semblait qu'une pluie de sang s'abattait sur les lieux .Des hommes ,des femmes ,des enfants ,étaient torturés ,violés , tués …

Tout prenait feu .Que faisait donc la garde d' Eos ( l'équivalant français des Aurors ) ?

Est-ce que le ministère français de la magie est au courant de cette attaque ?Vont-ils intervenir et faire prisonnier tous ces mangemorts ,ces êtres cruels et pervers ?

" Où est maman ? "se demanda Hermione .

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir .Mais se ressaisit immédiatement .Harry lui avait affronté Voldemort lors de sa quatrième année ,et lui n'a pas baissé les bras ainsi . Il s'est battu .

Prenant son courage à deux mains ,elle sortit de la boutique et se tapissa entre un arbre et quelques poubelles desquelles les ordures jaillissaient comme jaillit l'eau d'une fontaine .

Les mangemorts ,après quelques instants " d'amusements " ,quittèrent les lieux ,lançant dans le ciel désormais grisâtre ,la marque de Voldemort .

L'Armée d'Eos arriva immédiatement .Et pendant qu'ils se chargeaient d'établir le nombre de morts et de blessés et de figer le temps à cet endroit ,pour tout reconstruire rapidement ,les moldus ne se douteront ainsi de rien ,Hermione partit à la recherche de sa mère ,ou de ce qu'il en restait ,bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas penser à cette idée .

Sur la terrasse du café il n'y avait plus rien .Les tables ,les clients ,les serveurs ,tout avait éclaté en morceaux …Et à l'intérieur ,il n'y avait plus rien que des morceaux de pierres sur le sol ,le bar était détruit ,les cocktails coulaient sur le sol …

Mais tout à tout coup ,quelques énormes pierres remuèrent .La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette ,lança un bref " Wingardium Leviosa " ,rétira les pierres et observa avec soulagement mais tristesse ,le corps de sa mère ,mourante .

" Hermione …murmura t-elle doucement .Hermione ma chérie …J'ai eu si peur …C'était les mêmes sorciers que tu m'as décrit …Les hommes de main de …ce sorcier qui détruit tant de vies …

-Chhhhh…Ne parle pas trop maman ,tu vas avoir mal sinon .D'ailleur ,où es-tu blessée ?

Mrs Granger tenta de se relever …sans succès ,elle était bien trop faible .

-Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de côtes cassées ,et mes jambes sont complètement inutilisables .Même si je m'en sortais …

-Ne parle pas comme si tu vas mourir ! lui cria Hermione .Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu entends ?Pas mourir !Je …Je vais appelé les Eos .Ils viendront immédiatement et te soigneront !Et tu verras ,tu guériras et on finira ce voyage !Je suis désolée ,je n'ai pas appris les soins sorciers l'année dernière ..Tu sais j'avais trop d'options ,je pouvais pas …mais tu vas survivre maman hein ?Tu vas survivre et on retournera toutes les deux en Angleterre comme si rien ne s'était passé .

-Pourquoi Hermione ?Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de chance de survivre .

-Ne dis pas ça …Je ne veux pas que tu meures …Je veux pas …

La mère d'Hermione tendit difficilement la main vers le visage humide par les larmes de sa fille .Elle la caressa avec tendresse comme autrefois lorsque durant son enfance ,elle avait de gros chagrins .

-Je sais désormais pourquoi Dieu a fait de toi une sorcière .Tu as grandi avec ces pouvoirs pour pouvoir faire le bien autour de toi .Tu seras une grande magicienne ,je l'affirme .Hermione …promets moi quelque chose …

-Maman …tout ce que tu voudras …

-J'aimerais que tu dises à ton père ,d'être heureux avec Linda Rowel ,notre ancienne secrétaire .Il l'aimait ,et je n'ai jamais pu admettre qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre que moi .

Mais je veux qu'il sache ,que mon amour pour lui ,même après notre séparation ,sera toujours aussi fort ,et que je ne lui souhaite que du bonheur …

-Je te le promets maman …

-Je t'aime ma petite Hermione .Ma petite loutre adorée …

Et sa mère ferma les yeux ,et son visage devint paisible ,comme si elle dormait et que ses rêves étaient doux .

-Moi aussi maman ...je t'aime aussi …

Et Hermione serra le corps de sa pauvre mère contre elle ,morte comme tant d'autres innocents ,qui n'avaient rien demandé d'autres que de passer un été tranquille .

Puis vint le jour de la rentrée .Après la cérémonie du banquet ,elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore .

Elle avait fait un choix …Qu'elle essaierait de tenir .Elle ne voulait plus voir de personnes mourir comme ça devant ses yeux ,sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire .

Elle le sera …Elle sera médicomage ,même si pour cela ,elle devait mettre Cerbère en Enfer !

A suivre .

Outch …J'ai la vague impression que ce prologue est complètement loupé vous trouvez pas ?J'espère que c'est pas trop grave le fait que la discution avec le vendeur français n'ait pas été totalement en anglais (je viens juste de commencer cette langue ,et vu la prof d'allemand que j'ai cette année ,je regrette de pas avoir commencé en sixième )

Bon je vais essayer d'avoir la même motivation pour le chapitre 1 mais chuis même pas sûre si j'arrive à encore tenir la route côté écriture ,j'ai l'impression d'écrire comme de la merde ,m'enfin bon ,pour me soutenir dans mon impression ou me contredire ,vous pouvez toujours me passer une review (pourquoi j'en ai jamais ?c'est vraiment pire que des excréments de mamouth fosilisés depuis des millions d'années ?ahlalala moi et les comparaisons hein ,faites pas attention :p)

Bon toujours est-il que je voudrais au moins cinq reviews ,ce serait gentil :) !

Bisous à tous !


	2. Plerumque omnis dolor per lacrimas efflu...

Alors ,petite mise au point d'installation pour la nouvelle version de cette fic .Je vais certes laisser le côté " urgences " de la fic mais ce sera un mélange de tous les genre je pense (j'ai du me décider et ranger la fic catégorie romance/Drama mais ca aurait pu être Angst/adventure/action) .

Les évènements ne se dérouleront pas dans le même ordre chronologique que dans la 1ere version .

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué ,dans le résumé ,j'appelle désormais Rogue par Snape .En fait je trouve que Severus Rogue ça sonne pas mal mais Rogue tout court c'est moche donc j'ai préféré prendre la version originale du nom .

En relisant une ancienne review du magnifique auteur qu'est Ripper de la Blackstaff , j'ai voulu tenter de faire entrer une de ses idées dans la fic .Alors donc ,peut-être que si c'est dans mes moyens (j'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine) vais-je écrire une scène R (et classé R pas pour la violence lol vous comprenez ?) .Mais c'est pas sûr ,ça sent le massacre déjà .

Bon maintenant je peux répondre aux reviews lol .

Réponses aux reviews :

Link9 ou Léo : Ouéééééé llééééoooooo ! ! ! ! Bah merci pour ta review et de rien pour la review de VDF3 mais j'espère que vous allez la faire vite la suite parce je veux vraiment que Willow se fasse écrabouiller par la Jack'da team lol .J'espère que la nouvelle version te plaira ,j'ai modifié pas mal de choses en fait (et j'ai reussi à me coincer dès le départ chuis trop forte lol)

Lune de Cristal : salut !merci pour ta review .Ben oui je sais qu'ils sont dentistes ,je crois savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ,c'est le coup de la secrétaire c'est ça ?En fait dans ma tête je pensais que leur cabinet avait une secrétaire pour prendre les rendez-vous etc .

Quisuisje : Hello ! oué ça faisait longtemps .Ben pour les fautes ,comment on fait déjà sur le word de 97 pour mettre le truc qui souligne les fautes ?Ca m'énerve je fais plein de fautes et même à la relecture j'arrive pas à les voir lol .Bon mais sinon même si vous dites que c'est pas si pourri que ça ,moi j'ai toujours cette impression là de pas savoir écrire comme les autres :/ ! 

Sinon ,merci pour ta review ,ça fait très plaisir que des gens se souviennent encore de cette fic ptdr .

Lisandra : Salut Lisandra !Merci pour ta review .Ben pour le coup des virgules ,j'avais jamais fait attention .Si ça te dérange ben précise le sur une autre review , parce que je me suis trop habituée à faire ça lol et après je corrigerais si tu veux .

Alors chers lecteurs ,si vous êtes arrivés ici ,c'est que vous avez survécu à l'horreur et que vous pourrez normalement continuer de lire lol .Il y a quelques allusions à du yaoi et du yuri mais c'est pas le principal de l'histoire lol .Donc vous étonnez pas quand vous arriverez à quelques passages (notamment vers le milieu et après milieu lol ) et dans la relecture je me viens de voir que je me suis encore bloquée moi même .Il y a une erreur entre le prologue et le chap 1 .J'ai dit dans le prologue que Hermione allait direct dans le bureau de Dumbledore et dans la chap 1 qu'elle allait dabbord au tableau d'affichage .Euh ,sachant que je peux pas supprimer la scène du tableau d'affichage et que si je virais le chap 1 pour corriger ca ferait un gros bazar ,faites comme si j'avais rien dit lol .

Sur ce ,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

__

Chapitre 1 : Plerumque omnis dolor per lacrimas effluit. (Sénèque) 

Attendant tranquillement dans son siège en cuir ,dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ,la jeune miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ,ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées aller dans le vague .

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

Le voyage dans le Poudlard-Express avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude .Le train s'était arrêté toutes les heures par sécurité et une armée de douze aurors avaient patrouillé dans chaque wagon ,vérifiant si quelque chose de louche se passait dans les compartiments .

Hermione ,préfète en chef (ce qui n'étonna nullement la majorité des élèves qui la connaissaient) ,avait eu droit à son propre espace dans le train ,tout à l'arrière de celui-ci .Elle était en compagnie de Draco Malefoy ,élève de Serpentard ,lui même préfet en chef .Elle ne dut son salut durant le trajet qu'à l'intervention d'un Auror qui conseilla au jeune homme de se rendre dans un wagon près de la locomotive pour superviser les élèves de 6eme année qui protégeaient l'accès vers l'espace des premières années .

Pendant que le Poudlard-Express traversait les campagnes écossaises en direction de la célébrissime école de sorcellerie ,Hermione avait eu tout le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées .

Après la disparation de sa mère (elle ne disait jamais mort ,l'évocation de ce mot faisait déjà apparaître des larmes sur le coin de ses yeux mordorés .) ,elle était retournée en Angleterre et le Ministère de la magie ,au courant du drame ,l'avait prise en charge , étant encore mineure et ne possédant dans son compte à Gringotts , que très peu d'argent .

Elle avait vécu durant cette période ,dans un centre pour enfants sorciers ,à Bude ,en Cornouailles .Chaque matin ,alors qu'elle tirait sur les rideaux pour laisser s'infiltrer le soleil dans sa chambre ,son regard ne pouvait quitter celui du portrait de sa mère , cloué sur un mur en face de son lit .Et alors elle s'en voulait .

Si seulement elle avait pris comme option lors de sa sixième année ,les soins médicomagiques ,elle aurait pu sauver sa mère .Et toutes deux auraient oublié ce drame .

En parlant de drame ,peu de personnes avaient survécu à l'attentat sur la Grande place de Sarlat en France .La gazette des sorciers en avait parlé pendant des jours entiers .

Jamais les mangemorts s'étaient autant déchaînés .Désormais ,peu de parents laissaient leurs enfants jouer seuls à l'extérieur .

Seraffina Da Lormont ,la nouvelle ministre de la magie ,avait décrété que la Grande-Bretagne devait jouer la carte de la vigilence et de la sécurité .D'autant plus que la cible numéro 1 que cherche à atteindre Voldemort est le garçon qui a survécu ,Harry Potter , le seul ,l'unique ,celui qui pourra sauver le monde des mains du sombre sorcier .

Cependant ,Harry semble avoir disparu .Dumbledore ,les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix , Les Weasleys …Tous avaient essayé de deviner où le jeune sorcier talentueux s'était caché .Et tous sont revenus de leurs recherches ,bredouilles .

Alors qu'Hermione repensait aux aventures que lui ,elle et Ron ont vécu ,quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son compartiment .

" Miss Granger ? "

C'était la voix de Minerva Mc Gonagall ,directrice adjointe de Poudlard ,professeur de métamorphoses , principale de la maison des Gryffondor et accessoirement ,possède le don de se transformer en chat .

" Je suis juste passée pour voir si tout va bien .Le Ministère nous a mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé …cet été …et je voulais vous dire que si …jamais vous vouliez parler …

Je serais là .proposa l'animagus .

-Merci professeur mais ..Je ne souhaite pas évoquer cela . "

Hermione avait l'air si courageuse à ce moment là .Pleine de détermination ,prête à affronter ce que l'avenir lui réservait …

"Plerumque omnis dolor per lacrimas effluit .Savez vous ce que cela veut dire Hermione ? demanda le professeur de métamorphoses d'une voix douce que la jeune sorcière lui ignorait .

-Hum…non malheureusement .Mais vous pourriez peut-être éclairer ma lanterne .

-Biensûr .répondit Mc Gonagall en souriant .C'est du latin .Une phrase d'un moldu nommé Sénèque .Cela veut dire : Presque chaque douleur s'estompe par les larmes . 

Je sens bien votre désarroi .Pourquoi tant vouloir cacher ses faiblesses puisque ce sont elles qui au final vous rendent si forte ? "

Et ,s'asseyant sur la banquette sur laquelle se trouvait Hermione ,elle prit cette dernière dans ses bras ,et son élève ,ne put résister d'avantage et éclata en sanglots .

Elle avait l'impression que c'était sa mère qui l'embrassait ,qui la tenait là ,contre elle .Et n'avait pu s'empêcher de murmurer comme cet été ,un vague : " je t'aime aussi,maman . " 

avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ,le professeur n'était plus là .C'était un rêve .Juste un rêve . Hermione regarda à sa montre : 18h30 .Le train ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard .

Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination ,sur le quai de la gare ,Hermione chercha Ron des yeux .Ce dernier la fit sursauter d'un vague : " bouh ! " dans son dos .

" Salut Hermione ! Tu viens ,il faut se dépêcher de prendre les calèches .N'empêche que ces Sombrals me font peur .Tu te souviens qu'il n'y avait que Harry qui pouvait les voir ? "

A l'évocation du nom de Harry ,les deux Gryffondors ne purent que fixer tristement le sol ,comme si leur ami s'y trouvait .

Cela faisait depuis la moitié de la sixième année que le survivant les avait quittés .Ils n'avaient toujours pas digéré ce départ si brusque .Pas un hibou depuis ,rien …

" Hé les amoureux ,vous vous dépêchez ?les sermonna Hagrid en les poussant dans une calèche . "

Ils rougirent tous deux aux mots du demi-géant .Il était vrai que l'année précédente, ils étaient sortis ensembles ,mais avaient décidé d'un commun accord de revenir à une relation d'amitié ,la passion s'étant éteinte ,ce qu'Hagrid avait du ignorer .

Durant le petit trajet qui menait de la gare jusqu'au château ,les deux amis bavardèrent et Hermione caressa distraitement le sombral .Geste qu'elle se surprit à faire et se souvint du cours de cinquième année ,des soins aux créatures magiques : Les sombrals ne sont visibles qu'aux yeux de ceux qui ont vu la Mort .

Désormais ,dans l'ancien trio ,il n'y aurait que Ron qui ne pouvait voir ces mystérieux animaux .

Arrivés à l'école ,Ron se précipita dans la Grande Salle et se jeta sur une des chaises de la table des Gryffondors ,sous le regard exaspéré de sa camarade qui le traitait pour la énième fois de : " sale estomac qui boit comme un trou ".

Avant de pouvoir déguster les mets délicieux qui s'étalaient devant les yeux de tout un chacun ,Dumbledore fit un long discours ,dont les sujets étaient semblables à ceux évoqués par Seraffina Da Lormont ,c'est à dire ,sécurité ,vigilence ,pas d'imprudence ,et ceux habituels ,les objets interdits ,les balades dans la forêt interdite , le couvre-feu …

Il y eut tout de fois quelque chose de différent ,à la suite de la destruction d'une des ailes de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons ,certains élèves ont du intégrer une autre école .La plupart ,ont choisi de se rendre à Poudlard ,c'était la raison pour laquelle ,quelques nouvelles têtes étaient déjà assises aux quatres tables ,s' étant rendues à l'école avant les autres élèves et ayant subi l'épreuve de la répartition en cérémonie privée .

" Sur ce ,je cesse de vous importuner avec mes discutions de vieux sorcier sénile , gâteux ,de vieux loufoque complètement cinglé et vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous. "

Les élèves poussèrent tous une exclamation de joies et plongèrent immédiatement leurs mains ou leurs couverts dans les différents plats ,aussi suculents les uns que les autres .

Nick quasi-sans-tête ,plus rarement connu sous le nom de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porrington (ou peut-être était-ce Pogrington ,peu de personnes savaient son patronyme exact ) ,le sorcier emblème de Gryffondor ,voyagea comme à son habitude ,au dessus de la table de sa maison et soupira ,comme à son habitude toujours , devant tous ces enfants qui se nourrissaient évidemment beaucoup trop pour une soirée .

Les autres fantômes ,faisaient des allées et venues ,surveillant les nouveaux élèves .

Hermione ,sa fourchette tournoyant dans son assiette remplie de ratatouille à la niçoise et d'un onglet cuit à point ,posa son regard sur la table des professeurs ,il y avait quelques nouveaux professeurs : 

Daelomin Flockart ,remplaçant du professeur Chourave, absente pour blessures graves à la suite d'un attentat sur le chemin de Traverse cet été. Regard charmeur et séducteur, il semblerait cependant que malgré quelques regards intéressés des jeunes filles ,ce sont surtout les partis gays du collège qui ont jeté leur dévolu sur cet homme .

Amélia Flitwick ,nièce du professeur des sortilèges ,qui remplacera elle ,Sybille Trelawney ,qui avait vu dans sa boule de cristal que si elle restait enseignante ,un sinistros la poursuivrait toute sa vie (mais des rumeurs pensent qu'elle est en fait tombée amoureuse d'un descendant du célèbre Nostradamus et que pour vivre tranquille son amour ,elle a tout abandonné .)

Calysto Gunther (qui préfère qu'on l'appelle uniquement Calysto) ,nouvelle enseignante des défenses contre les forces du mal .Tout comme une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons appelée Fleur Delacour (qui d'ailleur enseigne ici mais vous verrez ci-dessous) ,est une demi-vélane .Dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle ,elle fut remarquée par une bonne partie de la gente masculine et quelques regards féminins dont les inclinaisons sont un peu différentes de celles des autres filles qui elles regardaient plutôt la nouvelle enseignante comme une potentielle rivale dans le cœur des beaux jeunes hommes de l'école .

Fleur Delacour ,autrefois participante au Tournoi des trois sorciers ,remplace le professeur Sinistra ,paralysée à vie suite à un accident en haut de la tour d'Astronomie .

*~*~*~*~*~*

A la fin du banquet de la rentrée ,Hermione quitta rapidement la Grande salle et se rendit devant le tableau d'affichage du Hall ,pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau .

Un parchemin ,semblait parler de la matière des soins médicomagiques .Elle se jeta dessus et lut attentivement .Les cours en classe entière étaient supprimés .

Elle poussa un soupir .Le seul moyen qu'elle aurait de pouvoir étudier la médecine sorcière serait de quitter l'école dès maintenant puisque les cours de septième année ne sont pas obligatoires .

Mais elle retrouva espoir lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y aurait qu'un petit groupe qui pourrait suivre ces cours .Cependant ,les élèves qui étaient intéressés ,abandonnèrent rapidement ,lorsqu'ils virent le nom de l'enseignant : Severus Snape .

Pourtant ,bien que l'idée de passer des heures avec un professeur qui la détestait ouvertement ne l'enchantait guère ,elle prit son courage gryffondoresque à deux mains et prit le chemin le plus rapide qui menait dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

Ce dernier ,attendant devant la gargouille ,lui donna le mot de passe (glace italienne parfum fleur de lait ,éclat de macadamia caramélisé ) ,et lui demanda d'attendre son retour .

*~*~*~*~*~*

" Miss Granger ,m'entendez-vous ?l'appela doucement Dumbledore .Êtes vous parmi nous ?

-Pardon ?elle secoua rapidement sa tête pour chasser ses pensées et fixa le directeur d'un air étonné .Ah oui ,j'oubliais que j'étais dans votre bureau .Désolée .

-Je suis ravi que vous me rendiez visite .C'est un tel honneur que l'une des meilleures élèves de l'histoire de ce collège vienne à ma rencontre . "

Hermione se mit à rougir au compliment et bafouilla un vague " merci " .Dumbledore , pour dissiper sa gêne ,lui proposa un sorbet à l'orange ,n'en ayant plus au citron .

" Hum …Non merci professeur .En fait je venais vour voir pour dire que j'abandonne les études pour passer mes A.S.P.I.C.S .Je souhaite entreprendre les études de médicomagie . "

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit derrière sa barbe argentée qui sembla avoir encore poussé durant les vacances .Il observa la jeune élève derrière ses célébrissimes lunettes en demi-lune et ,sortant un parchemin et faisant venir dans sa main par magie une plume ,les lui tendit .

" Très bien Miss Granger .J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas ce choix .Veuillez signer ici . Mais êtes vous consciente que ce ne sera pas facile ?

-Je sais professeur .Enfin plutôt je ne sais pas .Mais après ce qui s'est déroulé cet été , je ne peux plus supporter ça ,ne rien faire lorsqu'autrui souffre .Ne rien faire par manque de capacités ,de savoir … "

Elle s'exécuta et rendit le parchemin au directeur qui pendant ce temps lui servait une tasse de thé .Un délicieux ,parfumé à l'orange et à la verveine .

" Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du professeur Snape .

-Pardon ? ! s'exclama Hermione en reposant violamment sa tasse en porcelaine sur le bureau d'acajou verni ,manquant de la briser et d'en renverser le contenu sur le magnifique sol en poil de Chimères . "

Elle s'excusa mais ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée .Comment Snape pouvait-il être au courant ?Puis elle se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'attendre ,lorsqu'elle était venue .Le directeur savait tout .Et elle était toujours en admiration devant tant de pouvoirs .La jeune sorcière se demandait même pourquoi n'avait-il pas enseigné la Divination plutôt que les Métamorphoses .

Après quelques instants de silence ,quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur , visiblement d'une main agacée .

" Entrez ! "

Le professeur Snape pénétra dans la pièce ,avec une mine boudeuse qui l'aurait rendu presque adorable aux yeux d'Hermione si cette dernière n'avait pas été persécutée par son professeur pendant six années .

Le Maître des potions était encore plus mince qu'à l'habitude .Son visage était toujours aussi cireux et décharné ,comme s'il était maladif et il semblait flotter dans sa robe noire ,dont les pans voltigeaient à chacun de ses pas .Il prit par à côté de l'élève de Gryffondor ,ne la remarquant pas .

" Professeur Dumbledore ,j'espère que les élèves qui souhaitent déranger complètement mon emploi du temps vaillent la peine que vous m'interrompiez dans la préparation d'un puissant acide .Lé mélange doit être remué continuellement et je doute que la cervelle de poule de Calysto Gunther puisse exécuter cet ordre .A l'heure qu'il est, mes cachots ont du explosé . "

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire .Tout le château trembla l'espace d'un moment puis tout revint à la normale .

" Vous voyez ?fit Snape d'un ton rogue .

-Je suis désolé Severus .Mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une élève prête à abandonner la préparation des A.S.P.I.C.S pour se lancer dans des études aussi difficiles .

-Je suppose que c'est une Serpentard ,n'est-ce pas ?demanda fièrement le Maître des potions .Je savais bien que ces élèves iraient loin ,dès l'instant où je les ai vu .

-Hum …Et bien ,ce n'est pas tout à faire cela …répondit le directeur en enlevant l'emballage d'une sucette parfum frambouille .

-Une Serdaigle ?Et bien ,c'est tout de même mieux que rien .J'aurais une Miss-je-sais-tout mais ça vaut bien mieux que ces Gryffondor de pacotilles ,incapables de créer une potion correctement .

-Je m'excuse professeur Snape mais …

Snape pâlit en entendant la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle . " Pas ça !Tout sauf ça ! " hurla t-il intérieurement . 

-Miss Granger ? 

Ce n'était pas une question ,le professeur refusait plutôt cette réalité " qui allait lui pourrir toute une année " .Voire plus …

-Severus ,je sais qu'il vous est difficile d'accepter l'idée d'enseigner des cours à part à une élève de Gryffondor ,mais …

-Je refuse d'enseigner quoique ce soit à une petite prétentieuse sans aucun talent véritable et qui n'a que pour seul projet d'avenir ,d'avoir tout un parterre de personnes pleines d'admiration vulgaire pour elle !Exactement comme Potter père et fils !

Hermione devint rouge mais cette fois-ci de colère .Comment osait-il ?

Elle n'a jamais eu d'autres souhaits ,lorsqu'elle travaillait pour des bonnes notes ,que d'avoir un excellent avenir !Jamais elle n'avait pensé à être vénérée telle la déesse Athéna !Et cette comparaison ne devrait même pas être faite !

Et comment osait-il en plus s'en prendre à Harry ,qui a disparu ?Harry n'a jamais voulu de cette célébrité qui lui collait à sa peau (ou plutôt à son front ) .A cause d'une prophétie ,d'un sortilège qui l'a sauvé de la Mort ,d'une espèce de malediction qui semblait le mettre dans des situations desquelles il ressortait toujours victorieux ,il a hérité d'une célébrité qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir .Et Hermione avait eu l'année dernière la bêtise de croire que Snape comprendrait cela .Mais apparemment sa pathétique personne ne peut rien voir d'autres que le soi-disant talent de ses Serpentard chéris .

Le seul qui ait peut-être une once de capacités était Malefoy mais il était bien désolant qu'un professeur se voile la face ainsi pour une stupide histoire de rivalités des maisons et pour un passé qu'il refuse d'oublier .

" Ca suffit ! "

Elle se releva de son fauteuil de cuir et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce .

" Puisque Monsieur ,dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en insistant bien sur le Monsieur , Severus Snape ne me trouve pas assez bien pour bénéficier de son enseignement ,je préfère largement quitter cette école sur le champ et m'inscrire directement à l'aile des étudiants en médicomagie à l'hôpital scientifique La Sorcière Blanche . "

Sur ces derniers mots ,elle quitta la pièce en claquant violamment la porte .Puis elle courut vers les appartements des préfets en chef .

Lorsqu'elle arriva ,quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Malefoy l'attendre .

" J'ai droit de m'inquiéter pour qui je veux non ?se justifia t-il .Si tu comptes faire nuit blanche ,je te conseille de ne pas faire de bruit .J'ai la baguette facile en ce moment . "

Il rejoignit sa chambre et verrouilla la porte à double-tour .

Hermione sourit .Depuis l'année dernière ,Malefoy ,avait été renié par son père ,après que ce dernier l'ait vu entrain d'embrasser un garçon et qui plus est ,était moldu.

Depuis cette aventure ,le jeune Serpentard avait vu les moldus d'une autre manière , mais toujours honteux de son comportement envers le trio Gryffondor ,il préfèrait se comporter toujours de façon irrespectueuse ,mais Hermione savait qu'il avait bon fond .

Après avoir rassemblé ses bagages dans un coin ,le plus silencieusement possible ,elle pénétra dans sa chambre ,se changea rapidement et se laissa tomber sur son lit .

Demain elle quitterait l'école .Peut-être pour toujours .Elle regrettait ses paroles ,mais apparemment ,elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière .Apparemment …

Elle s'endormit ,non sans avoir embrassé le portrait de sa mère ,ce portrait qui la hantait tant .Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle sourit sur cette photo ?

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

A son réveil ,elle regarda sa montre : 8 heure du matin .

Elle se leva ,s'habilla après avoir filée sous une bonne douche chaude et parfumée .Puis quand elle rejoignit le salon des appartements des préfets ,elle vit ,posé sur une table , un petit mot .

" Au revoir Hermione . "

C'était Malefoy .Elle sourit .Il a du être mis au courant par Dumbledore qu'elle quitterait l'école .

A ces mots ,sa gorge se noua .Beaucoup trop de choses changeaient dans sa vie ces temps-ci ?D'abbord la disparition de Harry ,la séparation de ses parents ,la mort de sa mère ,son départ du collège qui lui a tout appris …

Hermione prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers le Hall .

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

" Heeerrrrmiiooooooonnne ! ! " 

Quelqu'un hurlait après elle .Se retournant ,elle constata avec un sourire que c'était Ron.

" La fouine m'a dit que tu quittais l'école .C'est vrai ?

-Oui …Tu te souviens de l'option de médicomagie que je voulais prendre l'année dernière ?

Ron aquiesca .

-C'était Snape qui devait enseigner cette matière ,à un petit groupe d'élèves .Il se trouvait que j'étais la seule .Le fait que je sois une Gryffondor ou plutôt désormais que j'étais ,et que je sois amie avec Harry Potter ,ne lui a pas trop plu .Il refuse de m'enseigner la médicomagie et le seul moyen que j'ai de faire ces études est de quitter Poudlard .

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite .Et lorsqu'elle eut fini ,son ami se jeta dans ses bras .

-Je veux pas que tu partes Hermione .Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire …Vas-y ,mais fais attention à toi surtout .

-Ne t'inquiète pas .Je voudrais quand même que tu me fasses une faveur .

-Tout ce que tu veux ! répondit Ron en souriant .

-Sois ami avec Malef…avec Drago ,il en a besoin .

Le rouquin fit mine de se gratter la tête et de réfléchir .

-Ca va être dur ,mais d'accord !Il avait l'air quand même sympa tout à l'heure quand il est venu me voir et on dirait qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait avant .Et du moment qu'il ne traîne plus avec les deux gorilles ,ça me va .

-Allez ,le Poudlard –Express va partir .Je dois y aller .Salut Ron . "

Elle lui fit un signe de main et le quitta en courant .Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes .

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione allait grimper sur le quai .Tout à coup ,quelqu'un lui attrapa la main .C'était une silhouette noire encapuchonnée .La personne devait avoir couru puisqu'elle était essouflée .

" Le donjon Nord ,salle 4 ,20 heures ,demain . "fut tout ce que la silhouette dit .

Elle tendit ensuite à l'élève un parchemin puis repartit en courant vers Poudlard .

L'ancienne Gryffondor (ancienne plus pour longtemps lol) ,observa le parchemin longuement et remarqua que derrière lui ,il y avait un mouchoir de coton ,noir ,sur lequel était brodé en fil d'argent : " _Plerumque omnis dolor per lacrimas effluit. "_

Elle souria et s'en servit pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues .

" Merci professeur Snape… "murmura t-elle dans le vague .

Et ,reprenant ses bagages ,se redirigea vers l'école .Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui , qu'elle quitterait Poudlard .

A suivre .

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ouah ,c'est déjà beaucoup plus long que le prologue lol .Chuis bien inspirée et j'espère que je vais pas lâcher (mais faut pas que j'oublie mes devoirs lol ,c'est bientôt la rentrée en plus snirf )

Si vous avez survécu à la lecture , vous pouvez quand même me laisser une review hein ? j'eennnn veeuuxxx cinnqqqq au moins (bah vi ça fait plaisir de parler avec ceux qui lisent je trouve .)


	3. Meus corpus sublimus est

Hello tout le monde !

:'-( je reprends les cours lundi ! Vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Bah vi, moi aussi je veux connaître la fin de cette fic (elle s'écrit d'elle même ,je prépare pratiquement rien lol). Mé bon, j'essayerais d'écrire autant que je le pourrais.

Ce qui veut dire que les publications seront un peu plus espacées (et j'essaierais d'éviter les publications avec cinq mois d'écart )

Bon ,tataann un moment que j'aime bien, répondre à ceux qui ont lu la fic :D 

Réponses aux reviews 

Link9 : Ouuuéééééé encore merci pour cette review : ) ! La nouvelle version devient presque méconnaissable je sais .Mais l'esprit d'urgences revient dans ce chapitre (à la fin plutôt).

J'espère que je continuerais à ne pas te décevoir (et si c'est nécessaire ,je rajouterais une scène x pour le plaisir de tes petits yeux vicieux loooll quoique n'étant pas doué chuis même pas sûre que ça risque d'exciter le type le plus en manque de cette planète :p) pi dans la review de ta fic : choisir la bonne école ,j'avais dit que je le posterais juste après ,mais en fait ma sœur a recupéré l'ordi donc j'ai pas pu finir .

Lisandra : Merci pour ta nouvelle review. Je vais essayer de prendre l'habitude, mais peut-être qu'il y aura encore quelques fautes dès fois, désolée. Et puis sinon, merci pour ta petite leçon sur les ponctuations :). 

Maya : Merci Maya d'avoir reviewé ! oué en effet tu as raison, étant très inspirée en ce moment, j'écris beaucoup plus vite que si je me forçais à écrire .

Cheyna : Et ben, au risque de me répéter et de faire presque les mêmes réponses, merci pour ta review lol ! et euh ,je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres, sinon de te demander ce que tu apprécies en particulier dans mon style d'écriture, ça me permettrait de dégager ce qui ne va pas et de garder ce qui plaît aux lecteurs .Et ben à part ça ,encore merci ! 

Quisuisje : Beaucoup de devoirs pas fait ? ohlalala la paresseuse (lol je plaisante, moi j'ai plein de devoirs et il me reste que *compte sur ses doigts tellement elle est naze en maths *trois jours : | ). Tu pars en Angleterre en voyage scolaire ? ouah chanceuse ! 

Tu vas peut-être croiser les Dursleys pendant la semaine où tu y seras :p. Ou peut-être même un vieillard ressemblant à Merlin, entrain d'acheter un esquimau au citron : ) !

Bon je vais arrêter de dire n'importe quoi o_o ! et merci pour ta review (roh chuis malpolie moi j'allais oublier de te remercier !)

Roxane de Bormélia : Bonjour Roxane, je te remercie pour ta review. Pour le moment où snape lui passe le mouchoir, en fait j'hésitais à le mettre ce passage, je trouvais que ça allait trop vite, enfin qu'il s'adoucissait trop aussi rapidement quoi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il faudrait que j'envisage d'aller lire une de tes fics. Yen aurait-il une où Snape est présent ou alors tout simplement une de tes fics que tu me conseillerais d'aller lire?

Sydney : Hello Sydney ! Merci pour ta review ! pour pouvoir améliorer mon travail, j'aimerais que tu me dises quelle genre de tournures t'as déplu ?J'essaierais de les virer hors du texte comme ça. Pour la relation Snape-Hermione, à la fin de la fic (en admettant que j'y arrive ,je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer moi même lol) je pense que quelques personnes seront déçues. Mais je vais pas tout dire maintenant lol. 

Et bah sinon à part ça, merci pour tes encouragements, je sais pas pour les autres auteurs, mais moi ça me donne envie d'écrire :) .

Eiwas : Coucou ! merci pour avoir reviewé et je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise aussi.

J'espère que vous avez trouvé les réponses aux reviews satisfaisantes sinon vous pouvez toujours rereviewer pour m'insulter ou me lancer des vacheries lol, je l'aurais mérité :p .

Petites précisions qui servent pratiquement à rien, je vais mettre les pensées de Hermione en italique (vous verrez lorsque vous lirez), les guillemets et les pensa t-elle me saoulent :|. Et au fait, Snapy n'est pas très gentil dans ce chapitre.

Bon avant que je ne débite d'autres bêtises, que le massacre commence .

Bonne lecture à tous .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Chapitre 2 : Meus corpus sublimus est

A son retour dans l'école, Hermione était un peu honteuse. Faire une telle sortie du bureau de Dumbledore pour finalement revenir. N'était-ce pas … ?

Elle déposa ses impedimentas dans sa chambre et les rangea. Puis, regardant à sa montre, elle vit qu'elle pouvait encore assister au cours de botanique, au cours de défense contre les forces du mal et à la double heure de sortilèges . Après tout, si c'était demain soir qu'elle commençait son apprentissage de la médicomagie, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de suivre des cours.

La jeune élève prit son sac, y mit ses livres et ses parchemins, puis fit route vers la serre numéro 7.

Elle n'était pas en retard, fort heureusement. Elle était même en avance .Daelomin Flockart l'accueillit avec un sourire chalereux. Cet homme était plutôt grand, un peu rondelet mais cela atténuait un peu l'effet d'intimidation que créait sa grande taille. Ses cheveux attachés en catogan étaient d'un brun éclatant et ils ondulaient. Il portait une robe de travail d'un gris chiné et ses lunettes en écailles de dragon étaient déjà couvertes de boues.

" Bonjour …euh … ?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger .Bonjour à vous aussi Professeur Flockart.

- Hermione … c'est un bien joli prénom. Me permettez-vous de vous appelez ainsi par votre prénom ?

Oh, je pense que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ce professeur lui rappelait Remus Lupin. Notamment pour la bienveillance qu'il a. 

- Et bien, Hermione, installez vous. Les autres arrivent. Mais je pensais que vous aviez quitté Poudlard il y a une heure ? Votre directrice de maison m'avait dit …Snape refusait de … demanda Flockart.

- Disons que le Professeur Snape a finalement bien voulu m'enseigner l'Art de la médecine magique. 

- Oh … "fut la seule réponse du nouveau professeur de botanique. 

La lumière du savoir de la maison de Gryffondor prit place à une paillasse du premier rang, celle juste en face du bureau de son professeur, et sortit ses affaires. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Ron, bien que surpris, se précipita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés .

" Mais …tu n'étais pas partie ce matin ?demanda le rouquin en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon.

- Tu es déçu que je sois revenue ?fut la seule réponse de sa camarade.

- Biensûr que non ! Je suis heureux bien au contraire ! Cependant je croyais que tu allais vraiment quitter l'école . "

Hermione lui expliqua tout, en omettant le détail du mouchoir en coton.

" Oh .C'est super tu vas rester ici alors ! s'exclama Ron . "

Sa meilleure amie aquiesca puis lui dit d'écouter le cours qui commençait .

Aujourd'hui ils allaient étudier une plante hybride. C'était Hagrid qui l'avait gagné au pub : La tête du Sanglier (je sais plus si c'est ça le vrai nom).

C'était un croisement entre deux autres plantes hybrides : une mandragore et un pied de Vénus, ainsi qu'une rosa venenata et un herba dracontis.

Le résultat obtenu portait le joli nom de Opus lucis, car tous les rayons de lumière semblaient être attirés par cette plante et lui donnaient l'impression de n'être qu'un amas de photons.

Le travail de ce premier cours de botanique consisterait à recueillir le maximum de feuilles dorées, les écraser avec un pilon et un mortier, puis verser la substance obtenue sur les racines de l'Opus lucis. Il faudra alors prendre note sur un parchemin des étapes qui suivront.

La cloche sonna au bout d'une heure. C'était couverts de boue et de terreau, que les Gryffondor rejoignirent leur tour pour prendre une bonne douche. C'était l'heure de la pause et par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas trop besoin de se presser.

" Elle est dingue cette prof je te dis !

- Ouais. Franchement, c'est une attitude indigne d'un professeur d'allumer comme ça ses élèves … Cette Gunther ne me dit rien qui vaille … "

Des sixièmes années passèrent devant eux. Ron et Hermione se consultèrent du regard.

Etant eux en dernière année, ils constatèrent donc avec désolation qu'ils n'auraient plus aucune chance d'avoir un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui soit, ne serait qu'un peu 'normal' .

Enfin, ils pourraient juger Calysto Gunther d'eux-même après, sachant que leur prochain cours était justement avec ce professeur.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

L'horloge de la salle commune des Gryffondor avait été détraquée. Sûrement une farce de Peeves. C'était donc en piquant un petit sprint (un peu de sport ne te ferait pas de mal. Avait dit Hermione en chatouillant le ventre de Ron qui en effet avait pris quelques kilos. ), que tous se rendirent dans la salle de classe de Gunther. Cette dernière les attendit, avec un sourire charmeur collé à ses lèvres couvertes de rose brillant.

Son visage, contrairement à celui de Flockart, était certe joli mais la lueur de ses yeux turquoises n'avait rien de bienveillante.

" Bonjour à tous. Gryffondor de septième année je présume ? Bien. Je me présente, Calysto Gunther, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais appelez moi Calysto uniquement. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Faîtes comme moi et mettez vous à l'aise. "

__

Pour se mettre à l'aise, elle se met à l'aise ! 

La demi-vélane avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et portait désormais sur elle qu'un simple bustier rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses formes à faire saliver une partie de la gente masculine, et une mini-jupe noir si courte ,qu'elle avait drôlement intérêt à éviter de se pencher en avant. Elle était chaussée de bottes en cuir noir à hauts talons, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. 

Sa chevelure blond étincellant était légèrement bouclée et tombait en cascade sur ses épaules droites. 

Les élèves s'installèrent et Hermione, accompagnées des autres filles, soupirèrent d'exaspération lorsqu'elles virent les garçons se battrent pour être assis au premier rang. 

Pendant ce temps, Gunther s'était installée sur son bureau, ses longues jambes croisées devant elle. Et lorsque chacun avait enfin choisi sa place, elle les regarda tous, avec une légère préfèrance pour Dean, Seamus, Ron, Neville, Stephan et Edgar ( deux des nouveaux élèves ), de ses yeux brillants.

" Hum … hum ! "

Elle toussota et humecta sa lèvre inférieure de façon plus que subjective puis jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

" Hum … hum ! "

__

On dirait Umbridge (parce que ombrage c'est moche) après une séance de chirurgie esthétique et un relookage complet.

Gunther continua ce manège pendant une quinzaine de minutes environ ( " j'ai compté " avait dit Ron à sa camarade ), puis demanda aux élèves de sortir leurs affaires ainsi que de quoi écrire. 

" Je vais noter au tableau les différents chapitres que nous verrons dans l'année. Veuillez prendre note s'il vous plaît. "

Elle se leva, se retourna puis se dirigea vers le tableau noir. Elle sortit sa baguette, lança un " accio craie " et l'objet en question lui atterrit dans les mains et la demi-vélane se mit à écrire.

Pendant qu'ils recopiaient sur leur parchemin le programme prévu, Hermione se retint de justesse de se lever et secouer ses camarades masculins. C'était à peine s'ils cachaient qu'ils étaient entrain de baver sur les pauvres tables.

Une fois que tous avaient recopié ce qu'il y avait écrit au tableau, Gunther leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient vu l'année précédente. 

Hermione, comme à son habitude, prit la parole et expliqua que malheureusement, lors de leur sixième année, le professeur Mark Decaffey, avait souvent été absent du fait qu'il était atteint d'une grave maladie. Ils n'avaient donc par conséquent vu que peu de choses ,les sortilèges miroir, les boucliers, les offensifs de niveau un en théorie , …

Les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons, avaient eux aussi, vu à peu près la même chose, à une différence près, c'est qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement les offensifs de niveau un.

Puis la sonnerie retentit et avant de partir, le professeur leur donna comme devoir d'étudier les différents niveaux de sorts offensifs et d'en faire un exposé sur parchemins, deux feuilles et demi chacun. 

La jeune préfète en chef alla la voir et lui expliqua son cas. Allant étudier la médicomagie, elle n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de venir en cours, peut-être une ou deux fois mais ce ne sera sûrement pas régulier. Elle lui dit cependant qu'elle rendra le devoir par le biais de Ron ,puis elle quitta la salle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Il était midi. Tous les élèves s'étaient précipités dans la Grande Salle. Certains pour calmer leur estomac criant famine ou d'autres pour obtenir des nouvelles de leurs familles. Depuis que Voldemort était à nouveau à son apogée, des nombreuses familles se faisaient décimer, même les anciennes de sang dit pourtant 'pur'.

Lavande Brown et sa petite sœur de première année par exemple, avaient vu leurs parents, leur grand frère, leur tante et leurs cousins venus de Salem, se faire assassiner de sang-froid, tandis qu'elles étaient cachées derrière un canapé.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione vit quelques uns de ses camarades appartenants aux autres maisons, s'effondrer en larmes ou rester stoïques, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas admettre la douloureuse vérité.

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall n'étaient pas présents pendant le déjeuner. Ils faisaient un tour de garde autour du château en renforçant de plus en plus les barrières de sécurité. 

Des Aurors avaient été appelés en renfort au cas où une attaque serait déclarée au collège, mais le vieux directeur savait qu'une douzaine de sorciers face à une centaine de mangemorts utilisant la magie noire, ne ferait pas le poids.

Pendant que Ron se baffrait comme à son habitude, Hermione attrapa la Gazette des sorciers. 

_Menaces de Mort._

Seraffina Da Lormont, notre grande ministre de la magie a reçu ce matin même, des menaces de morts.

Il semble qu'elles auraient été écrites avec du sang sur des lambeaux de chair , poignardées sur différentes portes de l'appartement de Madame la Ministre au 7 Square Sphère Carrée.

Les autorités ont cherché partout des indices qui auraient pu permettre d'identifier la ou les personnes ayant pu commettre cela mais rien de suspect n'a été découvert. 

René Dhanleaux, patron du département de la sécurité, semble dubitatif quant à la possibilité qu'un employé du Ministère ayant par conséquent accès à l'appartement de Madame la Ministre, ait pu avoir proféré des menaces de mort en signant de la marque des ténèbres :

René Dhanleaux : Le département de la sécurité est depuis peu chargé d'examiner les cas de chacun des employés. Ces analyses sont très précises et ils s'avèrent qu'aucune de ces personnes ait des liens avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Les accusations lancées par les serviteurs de Seraffina Da Lormont ne sont là que pour créer une pagaille encore plus grande au Ministère. Il faut certes être prudent mais ne pas être non plus paranoïaque.

Thrillian Bagh pour les articles de la rubrique Scoop de choc et actualité suivie .

Après la lecture de l'article de journal, Hermione laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son assiette rempli de potage d'asperges. Le Square Sphère Carrée est un des lieux les plus sécurisés avec Poudlard. Si une personne a réussi à y entrer pour y coller des menaces de mort comme on entre dans un moulin pour moudre son blé, Poudlard pourrait bien être attaquée sans même que personne s'en rende compte.

Ron, qui avait lu l'article par dessus son épaule soupira. Les mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Bien entendu puisque Harry, leur seule et unique chance de détruire Voldemort, n'était plus là.

Drago qui les avait rejoint, s'était timidement installé à côté de Ron, ne disait rien.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le cours de sortilège allait commencer. Le professeur Flitwick était comme à son habitude, debout sur une pile de livres et agitait sa baguette joyeusement, créant des étincelles bleues qui se répendaient à travers toute la classe. Les élèves sortirent leur baguette.

" Bonjour à tous .

- Bonjour professeur Flitwick ! répondirent tous les élèves en cœur.

- Je crois que nous avons deux nouveaux élèves. Stephan Plantard et Edgar Saint-Clair. Avez-vous déjà étudié les sortilèges présents sur la liste que je vous ai donné il y a une semaine ?

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent.

- Et bien parfait ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer à utiliser les sortilèges élémentaires. Miss Granger ,veuillez faire léviter ceci. "

Il lui tendit une plume à laquelle elle lança le sortilège " wingardium leviosa ".

Le minuscule sorcier toussota un instant, brandit sa baguette et dit fermement :

" Accendo Plume ! "

La plume prit feu instantanément et il n'en resta que des cendres. 

La plupart des élèves étaient admiratifs. 

" Le sortilège d'inflammation … Il ne peut s'utiliser que sur des objets. Une grande concentration est requise. La meilleure technique est d'éviter de d'avaler sa salive pendant le sortilège ou de penser à quelque chose ayant un rapport avec l'eau.

Le sortilège qui permet de toucher une personne vivante est l'Inflammo, cependant vous allez tout d'abbord apprendre à maîtriser l'accendo. Mettez vous par deux et chacun votre tour vous lancerez le sortilège pendant que l'autre fera voltiger la plume. "

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et à la fin de la première heure, les trois-quarts savaient parfaitement lancer le sortilège sans que leur baguette se transforme en torche. 

Puis pour la deuxième heure, Flitwick leur fit prendre des notes sur les sortilèges élémentaires. Enfin, ils n'eurent pour devoir que de faire une recherche sur l'évolution de ces sortilèges à travers les époques.

Ils quittèrent alors la salle de cours. Hermione entraîna Ron vers la Bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches. Ils y emprunteront quelques livres qu'ils liront dans la salle commune car depuis que Madame Pince l'ancienne bibliothèquaire avait quitté son poste pour longue maladie, c'était Winky l'ancienne elfe de maison de la famille Croupton qui s'occupait du lieu. Ainsi, la bibliothèque qui était autrefois un havre de paix était devenue une arène où se déroulait des batailles de dictionnaires et de magazines documentaires. Ce n'était pas franchement l'idéal pour étudier.

Une fois les livres choisis ( L'Eau, le Feu, l'Air, la Terre : les Puissances de la nature Traité sur quatre éléments secrets Air enterré, Eau brûlée, Ssoleil lunaire, Ombre lumineuse : les affinitées entre les éléments ), ils rejoignirent la Tour Gryffondor dans laquelle de nombreux élèves travaillaient déjà. 

Le lendemain, l'apprentissage d'Hermione commençait déjà. Elle ne put donc pas rejoindre ses camarades dans leur salle de cours. Elle en profita pour terminer ses devoirs dans le salon des préfets en chef. Les recherches étaient longues et difficiles .

Les livres qu'ils avaient emprunté elle et Ron étaient énormes et il n'y avait aucun sommaire. De ce fait il était difficile de pouvoir trouver à moins de lire tout le livre entier, les passages qui l'intéressaient. 

Puis une fois qu'elle avait enfin achevé ses devoirs, elle partit à la recherche de son camarade rouquin pour lui donner les parchemins à rendre.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Snape qui ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer ou même de la regarder.

Hermione regarda à sa montre ,c'était l'heure de la pause de l'après-midi. Il faudrait qu'elle rejoigne ses appartements pour se reposer un peu. Elle avait un peu le tournis.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

19 heures. Les appartements des préfets-en-chef.

Hermione était allongée sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon. C'était dans une heure qu'elle devait avoir son premier cours de Médicomagie. La nuit allait sûrement être longue. 

__

Venant de Snape, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Autant dormir le plus que possible.

Elle serrait le mouchoir de coton noir qu'il lui avait donné contre elle. Le morceau de tissu lui rappelait vaguement un souvenir de son enfance. 

Elle n'avait jamais eu réellement d'amis autrefois, avant qu'elle n'aille à Poudlard et fasse connaissance avec Ron, Harry et tous les autres. Un jour,alors qu'elle était en 5th grade (Cm2 en français) elle ne supporta plus d'être seule ainsi, et craqua, éclata en sanglots. 

Son instituteur, Derek Baltimore, avait toujours était touché par l'intelligence de l'enfant, et était revolté qu'elle soit si souvent mise à l'écart des autres à cause de cela. La voyant pleurer, il lui avait tendu immédiatement son mouchoir, mouchoir qu'elle avait gardé puisque l'enseignant avait mystérieusement disparu peu après .

Pour en revenir à Poudlard, Hermione s'était levée. Elle avait encore quinze minutes pour rejoindre le donjon nord. Elle entra dans sa chambre, se prépara rapidement, et sortit dans les couloirs. 

Elle ne s'était jamais rendue dans l'aile du château où elle avait rendez-vous. La Dame Grise, fantôme-emblème de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'entendait beaucoup, de part leur amour pour la sagesse, lui montra avec plaisir le chemin pour s'y rendre.

Arrivées devant la porte de la salle numéro 4, le spectre laissa l'élève seule. Cette dernière frappa à la porte.

" Entrez ! "

Elle s'exécuta et poussa la porte en bois ancien qui grinça si fort, que Hermione hésita à pousser encore plus pour entrer. 

" Vous avez cinq secondes de retard Miss Granger ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! "

__

Il exagère. Se mettre en rogne pour cinq misérables secondes. 

" Mais, Professeur Snape,à ma montre, je ne suis pas en retard, j'ai même dix secondes d'avance ! protesta la jeune sorcière en brandissant son poignet sous le nez crochu de l'enseignant. 

- Hé bien, je réajoute les dix points à Gryffondor, mais j'en retire vingt pour être en avance, dix pour avoir protesté, et vingt autres pour tentative d'agression envers un professeur. Mon nez n'est pas un punching-ball moldu Miss Granger ! "

__

Désolée mais quand je vois votre tête je n'ai qu'une seule envie, vous en coller une !

Hermione rageait intérieurement. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir presque pensé que Snape avait un cœur lorsqu'il lui avait tendu son mouchoir, et de ne pas être partie pour La Sorcière Blanche. 

Pour contenir sa colère, elle serra ses poings, si bien que les jointures en devinrent blanches.

" Et dix autres points pour planifier une nouvelle tentative d'agression ! "

__

Respire Hermione, respire. C'est le professeur Mc Gonagall 'légèrement' en colère face à toi ! Tu ne dois pas la frapper, tu as trop de respect pour elle, tu ne vas pas la frapper ...n'est-ce pas ?

" Miss Granger, dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre ! Le temps c'est le Savoir ! Ne me dites pas que le Directeur m' a supplié une nuit entière de vous prendre en cours particulier pour vous voir fantasmer sur mon corps qui je le sais, est incroyablement sublime ! "

La Gryffondor sentit ses joues brûler. 

__

Lui ? Un corps sublime ?Non mais pour qui il se prend ?Lorsque je trouverai que son corps est sublime, les poules se seront faites greffer des dents ! Non, mieux, Crabbe et Goyle auront un cerveau !Hé Hermione tu vas pas lui laisser dire des bêtises aussi énormes que son égo non ?

Ne souhaitant pas qu'il lui lance à nouveau d'autres éloges sur lui-même et son corps 'sublime', elle le suivit vers un chaudron dont le contenu bouillonait.

" Vous remuerez cet antidote pendant cinq minutes toutes les heures,dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans le sens anti-horaire, jusqu'à demain matin à mon retour ici. lui expliqua t-il .

- Vous ne resterez pas ici Professeur ?demanda Hermione avec une once de déception. "

Pas qu'elle aurait absolument tenu à ce qu'il reste avec elle, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup rester seule. 

" Voyez-vous Miss Granger, lorsque j'ai finalement accepté de vous enseigner la médicomagie, le Directeur ne m'a pas spécifié qu'il fallait que je reste avec vous. Désolé mais ce donjon n'est pas une garderie. Il me semblait d'ailleur pourtant que vous ayez passé l'âge de ce genre de choses. "

__

Je pense que si c'était Harry qui était avec lui, Gryffondor aurait perdu deux cents points en une soirée. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas, étant simplement au début de l'année, que notre sablier aurait affiché un score négatif. 

" Pendant que vous ne vous occuperez pas de la potion, vous devrez lire l'ouvrage que voici .(il pose 'avec douceur' un énorme livre poussiéreux sur une table à côté d'eux .Le livre s'appelait : De medicina magica, ecrit par Merlin, édition modernisée par une équipe d'anciens titulaires de Sainte-Mangouste ). Vous m'en ferez ensuite un bref résumé de cinq rouleaux de parchemins avec les sortilèges les plus utilisés, puis une fois cela terminé, vous vous entraînerez à faire des points de suture sur ces pieds de chevreuils. 

- Excusez moi Professeur Snape, mais … je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait fallu que j'apporte de quoi écrire …

- Bien, si Miss je-sais-tout pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'apporter ses affaires pour un cours, affaires Ô combien importantes, je suppose que vous ne voyez pas de mal à ce que je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor ?

- Mais je … tenta t-elle de dire .

- Silence ! hurla le Maître des potions en frappant du poing sur une table, faisant sauter en l'air le Traité de la médicomagie. Qui est le professeur ici ? Vous ou moi ?

- Mais …

- Taisez-vous Miss Granger ! À votre simple vue, mes yeux sont assassinés, je n'aimerais pas que mes oreilles subissent la même chose. 

__

Odieux personnage. Aucun respect, aucune considération. La seule chose qui l'intéresse est sa simple personne. Comment une personne peut-elle être ainsi ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'elle était une élève de Gryffondor ? Parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue et montrait à tous que les origines n'étaient rien et qu'un 'sang-de-bourbe' pouvait réussir ?

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Si c'était des Serpentards du style Parkinson, qui l'insultaient, sûrement n'aurait-elle rien fait, mais là … Elle ne supportait pas qu'un professeur lui fasse ce genre de remarques, car en premier lieu, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle en voulait, mais à elle. Elle se sentait comme une moins que rien, comme une 'merde' pour emprunter l'expression française qu'un moldu lui avait appris cet été pendant son séjour avec la colonie de vacances de sa mère. De plus, pour l'enfoncer encore plus, elle avait fait perdre à sa maison cent dix points en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais … 

Des larmes apparurent dans les coins de ses yeux, larmes qu'elle sécha rapidement avec le revers d'une des manches de sa robe de travail. 

" Il suffit ! Je ne supporterais d'avantage de regarder les pleurnicheries d'une pauvre gamine prétentieuse et incapable de Gryffondor. "

Il quitta la salle 4 après lui avoir laissé la quantité de parchemins dont elle avait besoin, l'encre, des plumes. Les pans de sa robe virevoletant derrière lui comme d'habitude. Elle, courut vers la sortie et lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte, il lui hurla :

" Où croyiez-vous allez ?Vous resterez ici et ferez ce que je vous ai demandé de faire ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ici, vous n'entrez pas et ne sortez pas selon vos désirs ! "

Snape bloqua la porte avec un sortilège si puissant que l'alohomora ne pouvait l'ouvrir.

Hermione dut faire ce que son horrible professeur lui avait demandé. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée mais elle s'imaginait mal hurler à en déchirer ses cordes vocales pour que seuls ses tympans l'entendent. 

Le chaudron commençait à fumer ,signe qu'elle avait tout intérêt de commencer à travailler .

Elle remua l'antidote. C'était un travail long et fastueux. La potion étant assez épaisse, elle ne se laissait pas tourner aussi facilement que les potions habituelles, vues en cours. 

Puis, après avoir fini, elle s'assit en position du lotus bienheureux (à défaut de ne pas avoir de chaise sous la main), prit le livre que lui avait donné Snape et le lut en prenant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, des notes sur ce qui paraissait intéressant. Voilà ce qu'elle nota par exemple. 

__

La médicomagie (ou, appelée autrefois médecine magique) ressemble en beaucoup de points à la médecine moldue. Notamment pour les techniques chirurgicales.

Lors des opérations par exemple, on fait usage de scalpel, ciseaux, fils, etc …différents objets que Merlin a fait découvrir à Aesclepios ( ou Esculape ), un de ses disciples chargés de répendre l'Art de la médecine aux non-sorciers. 

Notre médecine cependant, est beaucoup plus perfomante et demande beaucoup moins d'efforts. 

Par exemple, lorsqu'un médecin moldu ( ou tout autre personne pratiquant la médecine d'ailleur ) doit, pour aider un patient à respirer pendant une intervention, le balloner, un simple sortilège chez les sorciers est nécessaire : Respiratem magicem.

Voici une liste de sortilège couramment utilisé :

Respiratem magicem (vu ci-dessus) : assistance à la respiration.

Transuit solum : Sortilège pour recoudre.

Video Perspicaciter : Permet de projeter sur écran sensible une vue intérieur du corps 

du patient.

Permulceo valetudinarium : Permet de calmer un malade en cas d'agitation.

Sopit valetudinarius : Endort le patient si une potion ne fonctionne pas .

Secundo valentudinarium : Fonctionne si les anti-dépresseurs n'ont pas agi .

Fulgurio corde : A le même effet que les électrochocs chez les moldus à savoir 

tenter de faire redémarrer les battements du cœur.

Absistit vinivorem : Sortilège pour stopper les ivrognes.

Ces sortilèges ne sont qu'une seule partie de la longue liste que peut utiliser les médicomages.

Médicomage : se dit d'une personne pratiquant la médicomagie en tant que profession.

Elle continua ainsi à écrire et à écrire, puis à tournoyer l'antidote lorsqu'il le fallait. Ensuite elle commença à faire les fameux points de sutures sur un des pieds de chevreuil. Ce n'était pas difficile, c'était presque comme de la couture avec un peu plus de délicatesse sans doute. 

Quelle heure était-il ?Les vapeurs qu'émanaient le chaudron de Snape avaient affolé les aiguilles de sa montre qui n'indiquait plus que minuit cinq. 

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Snape aurait alors raison en disant qu'elle était finalement qu'une incapable. 

Quelques fois, elle s'était surprise à fermer les yeux. 

__

Réveille toi Hermione, réveille toi …

Lorsqu'elle vit que les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce par la seule fenêtre de la salle, elle sourit faiblement puis s'effondra sur à genoux, la tête sur la table, ferma les yeux après avoir murmuré " j'ai réussi… " d'une voix brisée.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione se sentit flotter dans les airs pendant quelques temps. Quelqu'un la portait. C'était de grands bras réconfortants, dans lesquels elle aurait bien voulu rester.

" Apparet lectum "

On la déposa après sur une sorte de couchette bien moelleuse et plaça une couverture sur elle. Elle ignorait qui était son bienfaiteur. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux étant beaucoup trop fatiguée. 

Il sembla alors à la jeune sorcière que la personne qui l'avait couché s'en allait. 

Cependant, elle entendit vaguement : " Je suis désolé Hermione … "

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la voix de Snape mais elle avait peut-être rêvé. Elle ne put davantage se poser de questions car elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, seulement troublé par quelques cauchemars. 

A suivre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ouf, j'ai réussi à achever le chapitre (pourri je pense d'ailleur je sais pas mais je le sens pas là … ) avant que ma sœur me dégage de mon ordi. J'espère que pour les formules latines je me suis pas trop gourrée parce que je suis pas très douée dans cette matière. Si vous n'arrivez pas trop à comprendre certaines formules, dites le moi, je vous traduirais au prochain chapitre. 

Je sais pas si j'écrirais un autre chapitre avant la rentrée qui est lundi pour moi vu que j'ai encore deux ou trois devoirs à finir (hé oui je ne suis pas comme Hermione :p)

Bon avant de m'éterniser encore plus et ne plus avoir le temps de poster le chap, je voudrais vous remercier à nouveau tous ceux qui ont lu et tous ceux qui ont reviewé , c'est très gentil :) ! Encore une autre petite review ? Ne vous gênez surtout pas ! même pour dire que c'est pourri (dans ce cas il serait très sympathique de dire ce qui est pourri ) ou pour dire que c'est bien (dans ce cas pour dire qu'est-ce qui est bien ) ou juste pour bavarder lol. Allez ,à bientôt dans un prochain chapitre. 

__


	4. une derniere note

Salut tout le monde.

Des notes, encore des notes, j'en suis désolée.

Wala , je squatte l'ordi d'un ami . En fait vous devez vous demander (en fait si ça se trouve vous vous posez meme pas cette question), pourquoi j'ai pas posté d'autres chapitres depuis quelques temps. J'etais en fait en pleine période de contrôles.

Je ne pouvais donc pas aller sur Internet souvent ,sauf aller lire vaguement des mails ou parcourir vos fics.

Cependant malgré le fait que les contrôles soient à peu près tous passés, les résultats que j'ai obtenu durant les dernières années que j'ai passé au collège ,n'ayant pas satisfait mes parents , ils ont préféré m'envoyer paître chez les vaches (en gros la campagne où je risque pas d'avoir l'adsl), sans ordi (ben meme si j'avais l'adsl ,sans ordi ce serait dur), dans un 'magnifique' privé dans lequel je paris que mes résultats vont vachement remonter - soupir - ça va être dur d'avoir une moyenne honorable par rapport à la classe si ce sont tous êtres largement plus intelligents que moi : ( !

Bref ,en gros j'aurais pu d'ordi ,que dalle.

Vous vous dites peut etre que ce sera que pour la rentrée prochaine. Nan ,ils m'ont deja retiré mon ordi today.: (

Ouala donc je viens dire que je pourrais jamais terminer cette fic qui allait pourtant etre la première que jaurais pu finir. Je suppose qu'au nombre des reviews ça chagrinera pas trop de monde. Ceux qui veulent voir ce que donne l'avant fin, la fin les deux ou trois épilogues, envoyez un mail à mon adresse , mon ami à qui je passe les clés de mon compte (mail et ff.net) se chargera de me transmettre le message. Et je lui demanderais de vous taper et de vous envoyer les textes.

Dans votre mail vous indiquerez votre adresse e-mail et quelle(s) partie(s) vous souhaitez recevoir (vous avez le choix entre l'avant fin , la fin , les deux ou trois épilogues)

Bon , je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que je reviens ici, enfin dernière fois avant longtemps. Je voulais dire à Quisuisje (avec qui j'aurais bcp aimer continuer de me plaindre sur nos charges de devoirs lol) , à Ripper de la Blackstaff, à Léo Hedges , et à tous les autres dont je suis vraiment désolée mais les pseudos m'échappent, que vous allez me manquer, et que j'espère que si vous voulez recevoir les dernières parties de ma fic (ya pas de milieu, ya que les fins qui ont ete écrites), qu'elles vous plairont.

Allez je vous dis , au revoir parce que me connaissant ,je peux continuer jusqu'à une centaine de pages remplies de répétitions et que je fondrais littéralement en larmes , inondant le clavier de mon ami (tjr merci jero) créant un court-circuit (bon bref tais toi jenny) . Gros bisous tout le monde et j'espère que jarriverais à avoir une permission (on se croirait à l'armée) pour aller squatter la ville la plus proche de cette puain de campagne et trouver un cybercafé pour me régaler des nombreuses magnifiques fics de ff.net .

Jespère que Léo et Ripper continueront notament leur folie sur les vents :p même si je ne pourrais jamais savoir si Willow va enfin se faire déchirer la gueule mais vraiment se faire déchirer. : ( !

Bref le vrai vrai au revoir . snirf

Pitite litacy qu'a vraiment du mal à se détacher de ff.net : (


End file.
